<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночной кошмар/Nightmare by kertojan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074658">Ночной кошмар/Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kertojan/pseuds/kertojan'>kertojan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kertojan/pseuds/kertojan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>И еще одна старая работа. (12.2013)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночной кошмар/Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>И еще одна старая работа. (12.2013)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Дрожь. Меня бьет дрожь. Стекает холодный пот. И, кажется, что не только пот. Слёзы? Да.</p></div><div><p>Я лежу на кровати и смотрю в потолок. Темно. И сыро. Но я не хочу шевелится. Хотя.. Стоит мне встать и проверить. Непременно! А вдруг это все таки не сон! Вдруг это было на самом деле?! Если да, то я, скорее всего, захочу снова заснуть. И никогда не просыпаться. И почему если кошмар, то обязательно про это? Наверняка из-за того, что я сильно этого боюсь. Я очень боюсь потерять его... Фредди, мой милый братишка.</p></div><div><p>Я сажусь на кровать. Смотрю на соседнюю. Спит. Мирно посапывает и видит уже десятый сон. Завидно. Ведь ему вряд ли снятся кошмары.</p></div><div><p>Тихо встаю, выхожу из комнаты и направляюсь на кухню. Нужно выпить что-нибудь.</p></div><div><p>Скрип. Я замер. Гребаные половицы.</p></div><div><p>Стараюсь как можно тише прокрасться на кухню. И у меня получается.</p></div><div><p>Наливаю себе воды и пью жадными глотками, как будто до этого побывал в пустыне. Включился свет. Я поперхнулся и закашлялся. На пороге стояла мама.</p></div><div><p>— Э.. Доброе утро? — опасливо проговорил я.</p></div><div><p>— Вообще-то, молодой человек, сейчас ночь. Соизволите мне объяснить, какого вы не спите?</p></div><div><p>Я сглотнул. Мама всегда считает мои.. наши ночные похождения чем-то опасным и незаконным.</p></div><div><p>— Мам, я просто воды попить спустился, — сказал дрожащим, еще не отошедшим ото сна, голосом.</p></div><div><p>Молли это заметила. И одарила меня обеспокоенным взглядом.</p></div><div><p>— Милый, с тобой все хорошо?</p></div><div><p>Я на секунду задумался: рассказать про сон, или нет?</p></div><div><p>— Нет, — я ненадолго замолчал, — мне приснился плохой сон. Кошмар. Я испугался.</p></div><div><p>Мама очень удивилась. Что же могло приснится его сыну такого, что он испугался?</p></div><div><p>— И что там было?</p></div><div><p>— Фред. Он... он.. умер. — Я прикрыл рот ладонью, сдерживая всхлип. У меня что, истерика?</p></div><div><p>Мама подошла ко мне, обняв, стала гладить по спине. Я потихоньку успокаивался.</p></div><div><p>— Но он живой, и спокойно себе спит в кровати, — шептала она, — это всего лишь сон, дурацкий и глупый сон. Забудь.</p></div><div><p>Я поморгал глазами, стряхивая слезы.</p></div><div><p>— Спасибо, мам. — пробормотал я, освобождаясь из ее объятий и идя к выходу из кухни.</p></div><div><p>Она лишь вздохнула и проводила меня задумчивым взглядом. Вернувшись в комнату, в нашу комнату, я увидел, что Фред до сих пор спит. Стараясь не разбудить брата, я прилег на его кровать, приобнимая своего близнеца. Он что-то промычал и уткнулся мне в шею.</p></div><div><p>— Братишка, Фредди.. Никому тебя не отдам. Даже старая карга Смерть не посмеет забрать тебя у меня!</p></div><div><p>Я поцеловал его в макушку и закрыл глаза, засыпая.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>